PJO and HoO Shorts
by Orca2Whale
Summary: Just some PJO/HoO oneshots. Rated T for any violence or cussing that may slip through (I mean, they're demigods, something's gonna happen at some point...). Most common characters seen are listed. Updates whenever I get inspired :)
1. (no good title applicable)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Riordan-verse**

**Honesty just some random things. Like really random.**

**Also**** if you have a good title for this chapter, let me know. Please ~ thanks**

**Enjoy!**

It'd been just over a month since Lily Green had been claimed by her mother, Demeter. In that one month, she'd learned enough that she could recognize the vast majority of the campers. So it was a surprise when she entered the arena to find a boy clad in all black sitting on the side. Thinking back, she couldn't remember seeing anyone who looked like him and wondered if he was also a new camper. But this boy didn't look like he was under 13 and no new campers had come in the last few days.

She approached with caution. "Um, hello. Are you new here?"

The boy looked up. He had pale skin and dark black eyes. With his dark hair and dark clothing, he gave off an aura of death that was hard to miss. His eyes seemed to bore into Lily, making her take a step back. "Nope."

Lily quickly recovered. "I haven't seen you around here before.."

"I've...been around. Took a trip to Italy, spent a week in New Rome, spent a week chasing rougue hellhounds." He shrugged, standing up.

Lily was surprised by the fact that the boy was no taller then her. "Oh...I'm Lily Green, daughter of Demeter, by the way. Just came here last month."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Been here on and off for the last few years."

"I thought the Hades cabin was empty though.. It's all boarded up and stuff." Lily wondered.

Nico just sighed. "That's because the Hermes cabin decided it would be a grand joke to do all of that while I was off doing stuff. I haven't unboarded it yet though, turning the tables back on them since I needed darker curtains and that lot covered all the windows so problem solved."

Lily wondered what kind of person would want to spend so much time in complete darkness but didn't want to push it, as Nico had a large black sword strapped to his belt and Lily was pretty sure he knew how to use it. Then she had a thought. "Wait...you're the only one in the Hades cabin, right?" He nodded. "Then...you're one of the counselors?" He nodded.

Lily took a deep breath before asking, "Then..are you the one dating Will Solace?"

Nico's expression was unreadable. "Maybe."

"Oh admitt it already, yes he is." WIll Solace's grinning face appeared at the entrance to the arena. "Hey Lily. I see you've met the resident Ghost King." he added.

"O-oh Hi Will. Wait, Ghost King?" she asked.

Will chuckled. "Long story. C'mon, it's almost dinnertime. We can tell it to you on the way to the dining pavilion."

Lily nodded and the trio began walking, Will and Nico telling Lily about Nico's claim to the title of the Ghost King.

**Any one-shots I should do? Let me know!**


	2. Underwater Kiss-The Interuption

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Rick Universe**

**Thanks to Falconress for this idea!**

Thalia breathed deeply of the evening air. Being back at Camp Half-Blood, no matter for how long, always gave her new spirit. She touched the trunk of the pine tree that she'd lived for several years in, remembering, before turning back towards the main part of camp.

Taking the long way around, she passed by the camp lake, before pausing and turning back. Had she seen something? Perhaps one of the undersea creatures had stopped by with a message for Percy. They'd been doing that a lot lately. The Huntress knelt down by the edge of the lake and scanned the water. Nothing but some bubbles. But she was sure she'd seen something move...

Suddenly, running footsteps sounded behind her and she felt herself falling into the water, as well as hearing a loud cry of, "Sorry Thalia!" Thalia groaned and started trying to swim upwards.

Glancing down briefly, however, she finally saw what had been making the movements earlier. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, locked at the lips, encased in an air bubble and surrounded by fish. Gagging, she quickly swam to the surface and dragged herself up onto dry ground. A few moments later, a blushing Percy appeared to ask if she was alright and wanted to dry off. She accepted, but the moment he was done, quickly ran off to the Artemis cabin, where she spent the night lying awake and trying not to gag at the sight now imprinted in her mind.

**Hope that was good enough :)**


	3. Spider, Pranking, Films, and More!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Riordan-verse**

**Thanks to Falconress for this idea!**

Leo and Conner grinned at each other. They'd been planning this prank for almost a week now and today was the day that they either made it or broke it.

Leo had rigged up the cameras. Conner had brought the fake spiders and cobwebs. It wasn't hard to sneak both into the Athena cabin, they just had to wait for everyone to head to the amphitheater. They'd been coming a little late each night, so as not to arouse suspicion. Leo used the excuse of working late in Bunker Nine and Conner had been busy Iris-Messaging boys grinned at each other and highlighted before speeding to the Amphitheater, with Leo going in firs and Conner 5 minutes later, just as the next song was starting. In the darkness, no one really noticed much.

Mission S.A. part one was a they just had to wait until the campfire time was over.

(line break)

That night, one terrified Annabeth Chase finally figured out that the whole thing was a prank.

Around 1 in the morning, four figures were spotted by the harpies sneaking around camp lugging two large sacks.

By coincidence that same night, the head counselors of Hephaestus and Hermes disappeared under mysterious circumstances.

(line break)

The next morning around 6, loud yelling/cussing woke many of the camp's residents up. Following the sounds of shouting, several of the satyrs found Conner and Leo tied up inside a large sturdy net, hanging over the camp lake. Both wore only pajamas and Leo's toolbelt had mysteriously disappeared.

The campers stared at the sight, confused, before someone-or rather, two someones-made their way to the front of the crowd. Percy and Annabeth.

And Annabeth had a camera in her hands.

Percy cut the net open with his sword and the duo fell into the lake with a loud Splash! He, however, didn't bother pulling them out, which to many who knew him seemed very much unlike Percy's usual easygoing nature.

Annabeth then led everyone to the Big House, where a projector was already set up. Pushing a few buttons, she soon had it up and running.

And it became obvious what had happened the night before. The film (or video, whichever you want to call it for it was a mix of both) started by showing footage from the previous night, when Annabeth had pulled back the covers on her bed to find plastic a muffled scream, she'd turned around and seen the camera. Then everything went black for second. When the footage returned, it had changed to pictures instead of a video. The camera was facing the Hermes cabin, where the unmistakable figures of Jason and Nico appeared dragging out an unconscious Conner. The next image showed Percy and Annabeth with Leo. The next few slides were ones showing the pranksters tied up in the net over the lake and Annabeth hiding Leo's toolbelt under his bed, before the credits rolled. By then everyone in camp, even the two groups of pranksters, had started laughing. Nico smiled one of his rare smiles and Jason and Percy were on the ground roaring. "And that," Malcoln, one of Annabeth's siblings said, "is why you should never prank the Athena Cabin, especially when their head counselor is friend with sons of the Big Three."


	4. Maybe Stop Betting Drachna on Them

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Ricky-verse**

It was a beautiful mid-July day at Camp Half-Blood. The strawberry plants were thriving, the Hermes' Cabin was pranking, the pegasi were flying freely.

And the Son of Poseidon was on the warpath.

Again.

"NICO DI ANGELO, I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU!" Percy screamed as he ran through camp chasing a certain Son of Hades, with Percy waving around Riptide. Several campers started betting drachna on how long this round would last. The older campers knew by experience that the Head Counselor of Cabin 3 was prone to being pissed off by the Head COunselor of Cabin 13, although the stranglign didn't usually happen due to something interfering.

The newer campers, on the other hand...

"Annabeth! Percy's gone mad!" A new Athena camper begged.

"Someone do something before they start destroying camp! a hysterical Aphrodite camper wailed.

"Who's Nico di Angelo and why does Percy want to kill him?" An extremely new camper asked Leo, who simply grinned.

""How come ttwo of the head counselors are fighting and you're doing nothing about it?" A Hermes kid asked Chiron, who, strangely enough, was chuckling and making bets himself.

Glancing down at the young camper, Chiron just shook his head. "You'll see in a few minutes, child. Ah, Annabeth, how about 5 drachna that the two of them end up dangling by their ankles thanks to tree nymphs?"

"You're on!" Annabeth grinned. "And Nico'll just shadow travel out, 10 drachna on that."

A shout came from across camp. "The'y're making for the woods!"

The vast majority of the campers were all flocking towards the sound of the voice. The new campers all hurried forward, wanting to see what was going to happen.

They did not expect what met their eyes.

Percy and Nico, knowing how the campers could always be drawn by the sound of Percy screaming a death threat on Nico, had staged a fake "deathmatch", intentionally leading the camp into the woods where they'd prepared a surprise for a certain blond-haired, grey-eyed camper...

"SURPRISE!" The duo shouted, dragging Annabeth forward. Percy kissed her as the campers cheered and started singing, "Happy Birthday".


	5. Candyleond

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the universe.**

**Thanks to Falconress for this idea :) *points everyone to the review buttons* Send me as many ideas as you want, I don't have very many that are good for one shots :)**

"...and these are the cabins. Each one represents a god or goddess. THeir children stay in their parent's cabin. If you get claimed by a god or goddess without a cabin, we'll build you one." Chiron was explaining to a new camper. "Of course each cabin is also specially tailored to fit the godly parent. Each cabin is also headed by a head counselor, which I'll let Percy explain-"

Just at he moment, Percy ran up to Chiron, gasping for breath. "Chiron...candy...Stolls...Leo..."

Chiron sighed. "Oh, dear...Here we go again..." He turned the to mystified camper. "Derrick, meet Percy, son of Poseidon and head counselor of cabin 3. Percy, this is Derrick. He's new to camp. Mind explaining the details of the cabins and taking him to the Hermes cabin while I go sort out what's going on with the Stolls, candy, and Leo?"

"Sure, no problem Chiron. Um..just a warning: Leo's in the forge...and it's not a prety sight...I think Jake's taking over until he calms down." Percy grimaced as he and Derrick walked off.

Chiron trotted to the Forge, but before he even got there, he could hear the madness. Cautiously peeking in, he saw Leo, in all his flaming glory, belting out a very off-key tune to a ratty radio (which was blasting some high-energy music) while his hands, which were a blur, danced across whatever he was working on. His siblings all had cotton stuffed in their ears and were staying far away from their hyperactive brother.

Chiron motioned for Nyssa to join him outside. "What's going on?" he asked.

"The Stolls accidently-on-purpose gave Leo a whole bag of candy." She sighed.

Leo burst out of the forge, waving around something in his hands. "OH YEAH, BABY! uNCLE LEO MCSIZZLE VALDEZ IS IN THE HOUSE!" he yelled, running around camp. Various campers gawked at him, and a crowd followed him as he made his way to the ampitheatre.

Chiron finally managed to get to the front of the crowd, and found Leo doing goodness knows what with his machine. "Leo, what are you doing?"

Leo just grinned, finished setting things in place, then ran off shouting, "WAIT TILL TONIGHT, BABY, OH YEAH!"

A long awkward silence followed.

"I hereby disown Leo Valdez as my brother if whatever he did blows up camp." Jake finally said.

"Except we'd probably be dead by then." Piper pointed out.

" . Let's hope whatever it is works, because even I don't know at this point." Jake agreed.

"I'm...going to go let Camp Jupiter know they should prepare for the worst." Nico said, heading off towards the Poseidon cabin and its handy fountain.

As it turned out, Camp Half-Blood had nothing to fear. leo, still acting like he was on steriods, gave them one heck of an amazing light show.

The only downside was that after he returned to normal and said he had no idea what he had done to make such a spectacle, everyone kept trying to sneak him big bags of candy in hopes he would be able to make his miracle again.

**My oath on the Styx is now complete! *runs around crazily with Leo* Reviews and ideas please, and thank you!**


	6. NdA, PJ, and AC: Mytholgy Experts

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

**I haven't been posting as much due to the following: **

**1\. Holidays (Merry Christmas, y'all!)**

**2\. I'm working on two big projects. One is like my oneshots series-it doesn't have a final "ending". The other is a totally different thing from what I usually do, in fact it's completely OOC and is an AU. Feel free to comment (aka review) with questions on any of my stories and i'll answer them there. Or I might just make a community for discussion if I get too many questions to handle...Hmm, I'll consider that idea. Let me know what you think!**

**3\. I have no inspiration for some things. Oh dear...**

**And now...May I present, the crappiest one-shot I've ever done!**

***awkwardly shuffles away, dragging the curtain behind***

Emily skipped into English class excitedly. Mr. Blofis was her teacher this year, and he was amazing! He made the learning fun, and English had become one of her favorite subjects because of it.

"Morning, Mr. Blofis!" She smiled.

Mr. Blofis waved at her from where he was writing out things on the board. "Hello, Emily! Ready for today?"

"Of course! What are we studying today?" She asked.

Mr. Blofis smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

**(lalalala ignore this little break line thingy)**

"Alright, everyone, settle down! Today we are taking a look at the tale of Odyseus!" Mr. Blofis announced as class started. Everyone soon quieted down, and he kept talking.

"Now, to fully understand this legend, you must first understand the culture of Ancient Greece, which is why I have asked three people that are." Mr. Blofis opened the door and three teens walked in. Two were definitely collage kids and one looked like a junior.

"Some of you may know my stepson, Percy." Mr. Blofis gestured to one of the collage kids, a boy with messy black hair and green eyes. "I also invited his girlfriend, Annabeth, and one of his cousins, Nico." The blonde collage student waved, while the Italian junior boy just sulked. They went to the front of the classroom. "These thre are pretty much experts in Greek mythology, and as the month goes on they'll be coming in ocasionally to help give us some insight into our test for the month. Annabeth, do you mind giving a short explaination of the tale of Odyseus?" Mr. Blofs asked.

The girl nodded and started talking. Emily noticed the boy with her lookng bored. The Italian started fiddling with a small ring on his finger and Percy was looking all around like he'd never been here before.

Luckily, Annabeth finished quickly. Mr. Blofis thanked her, before letting them have a few minutes of Q&A time.

Emily's friend, Michael, raised her hand first. "How old are you guys?"

Nico snickered. "Older then you think." Percy elbowed him. "Annabeth and I are 20, Nico's 16." He corrected.

A boy in the front raised his hand. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in school?"

"My boyfriend and I are here in New York with a group of other students from our collage visiting our old summer camp. So we're allowed to skip school. As for Nico...um, that's a really long and complicated story that I'm not going to tell simply because i don't want to find spiders in my bunk tonight." Annabeth replied.

Nico smirked. "Annabeth, who said I wasn't going to in the first place?"

Annabeth paled. "Gods, no, you can't be serious...Uh, excuse me." She ran out of the room.

Percy looked read to smack Nico in his creepy-smiling face. Luckily the bell rang. "Alright, class dismissed. Nico, a word. Percy, go find Annabeth."

Michael and I got out of there quick, but as we left I was ure I saw a sword hanging on Nico's belt. But a moment later, there was a set of keys there, just as there had been earlier.

Huh.. This looked to be an exciting month ahead for English Class.

**Should I add on more? Let me know in a review :) Happy New Year! (as you can tell I wrote half during Christmas and the other half today)**


	7. What's so Scary About Him? p1

**(Because I don't have time to update anything else, here's another short story)**

"...and that should explain it all. Any questions?" Chiron asked the young girl in front of him.

The girl, a 10-year old with two chocolate-colored ponytails and large chestnut eyes, gaped at the centaur in front of her. "Just one: How come when I first got to camp with Lincoln there were people going around yelling about someone named Percy being an idiot?"

Chiron tried not to laugh. "Oh, that. I suppose the head counselor of cabin 3, the Poseidon cabin, got himself into some trouble once again."

As if on cue, a satyr ran in. "Hey Chiron, Percy accidentally flooded the camp bathrooms! Oh hey, Emma. Chiron finished explaining?"

"Hi Lincoln. Yeah, he did." Emma nodded.

Chiron just sighed. "Go ahead and let Leo know, I'm afraid he won't be too happy about this but Percy's not going to be able to do much besides drain the water, and if I'm right most of the camp is hunting him down right now. Oh, and is there anyone not screaming at Percy right now that can take Emma on a tour of camp?"

Lincoln nodded, then shook his head, then shrugged. "Hecate cabin's still exhausted from yesterday's stunts, Demeter cabin is busy arguing with the Dionysus cabin, and Ares cabin is leading the manhunt….Oh, maybe-wait, no that's probably not a good idea.."

"Who? Surely not the Stolls?" Chiron asked.

"What? No way! I-I meant...T-the only p-person not in a r-really bad m-mood and n-not busy is..." He whispered the next part. "Nico di Angelo." He immediately started shaking.

Emma looked confused. "Who's Nico di Angelo and what's so bad about him?"

Lincoln almost fainted.

"I'm the Son of Hades, I hang around with ghosts, Not exactly Mr. Popular." A voice drawled behind her. Emma spun around to see an Italian boy with black hair, black eyes, and sunken cheeks step out from the corner. Her eyes bugged out when she saw the long sword hanging at his waist. It was black in color and seemed to suck in everything around it. He was wearing black from head to toe, and there was a skull ring on his finger. A heavy aviator jacket hung from his bony shoulders, and the shadows seemed to dance around him.

In short, 100% goth and creepy.

She almost screamed.

Chiron sighed. "Nico, introduce yourself properly. And also, mind showing Emma around? I know you usually don't but..."

The boy smiled thinly, almost eerily. "Sure thing, Chiron. I'm Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades and Head Counselor of Cabin 13. Also known as Prince of the Underworld and the Ghost King. And yeah, I'm open. I'm waiting for everyone else to finish punching Waterboy into a pulp and then I'll go stab him or something. I'll decide later. Depenidng on whether or not Anabeth gets to it first."

Chiron seemed pleased. "Well, then I supposed you can give Emma here a tour. She's currently staying the Hermes cabin until further notice. Try not to get yourselves trampled by the mobs, now." He chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go and attend to certain…hygienic matters, shall we say." He motioned towards the door, and Nico walked to it.

Emma stayed frozen in place. Nico just sighed. "C'mon, kid. You might as well check out Camp."

Emma nodded and followed the boy outside. Now in the sunlight, she could see that even though he looked quite young, he had the aura of someone that had seen and done much, as if he was hiding something underneath the nearly dead-looking body he had.

They walked in near silence for most of the tour, with Nico only saying where they were and who was who. Mostly he pointed out head counselors, although there were a few random campers thrown in.

Emma tried not to get in his way and stayed mostly silent, instead marveling at the large space the camp occupied. Lincoln had said it was big, but this was huge.

Finally, after much walking, they turned towards the cabins. "Cabins are over here. if you get claimed you move into your parent's cabin. If we don't have a cabin for you, we'll build one. Hera's cabin is honorary, Artemis' cabin gets occupied by the Hunters of Artemis whenever they show up."

Emma noticed he seemed bitter about the last part, but didn't push it. "So..um...where's Cabin 11?"

Nico grimaced. "That building where everyone's crowding around. Which means the Stolls, head counselors of Cabin 11, have done something stupid again. Heremes is the god of travelers, pranks, and messengers, so keep your eyes on your stuff, don't get on their bad side, watch for pranks, and don't believe everything the duo tell you. You can go settle in later...preferably after the crowd's gone."

"S-so...what do I do while waiting?"

Nico smirked. "Get a weapon, of course."

Emma stared at him. "What?"

"You want to survive, don't you?" She nodded. "Then you need a weapon." He led her to a large shed, that was full of various items. Some were gold, most were bronze. A few were of unknown materials.

"We just got in some Imperial Gold stuff, but that's mostly used by Roman demigods. You'll probably want a Celestial Bronze weapon, but to be honost, it's up to you. Just pick out anything that meets your eye and if it feels right, take it." Nico leaned against the door to watch and wait.

Emma looked around and carefully picked up a bronze sword. Weighing it in her hands, it felt...

"Way too big and bulky."

Emma almost dropped the sword. "H-how'd you know?"

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Not much else to do when you hang around in the Underworld, so I sometimes chat with the spirits. Learned a few things along the way. Such as how to analyze weapons." He picked up a small sword. "Try this."

Emma hesitantly took it. "Much better."

"Try swinging it. Don't worry if you hit stuff-there's a reason this place is a mess."

Emma swung it. "Feels alright."

"Great. You can learn how to wield it later. For now, you can drop your stuff in the Hermes cabin, the mob's gone now. Dinner's in 10, just look for the overcrowded table. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a seaweed-brained camper to go punch in the face." Nico said, leaving.

Emma looked at the sword, then at the back of the boy waking off, then at the sword again, before finally leaving the weapon shed to Cabin 11.

What a weird guy. She wondered how long he'd been here.

**So...didn't end up how I expected. Ah well. Let me know what you think and please criticize freely! Oh and good news-I've gotten 1/5 of my full-length story done :)**


	8. Rule Number Infinty

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this universe.**

At Camp Half-Blood, there wasn't much descretion on what a new camper was told by their guide after meeting with Chiron. As long as they got the basic idea of the camp, everything would be fine. Cabins there, don't go into the forest alone, show up when you're supposed to for activities and meals, and Capture the Flag's on friday.

Simple, right?

That's what you'think.

in reality, there were actually a few more little things that had to be covered.

Like how you shouldn't fight Clarisse (or any of the Ares campers, really) until you were sure you knew how to use your weapen.

Or how you shouldn't bring live or dead sea creatures into the vicinity of Percy or the Poseidon cabin unless you wanted to run for your life.

Or how you shouldn't insult Nico in any way unless you wanted a legion of skeletons and Will chasing after you. Because even though he was pretty laid back, Will Solace did get mad when Nico broke his "no Underworld-y stuff" rule. Or when someone (aka his boyfriend) got insulted.

Or how Blackjack was Percy's horse, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Or...

Well, you get he idea.

Although there was always one or two rules that gt skipped, there was, however, one rule that was never, eer, ignored...

It was a beautiful summer day, and Camp Half-Blood was bustling with activity. THe 5th Cohort was visiting (Will was screaming something about how unhealthy all the Kool-Aid Dakota had brought was unhealthy, while Pollux and Dakota simply kept on chugging), the campers were going around doing their usual activities, Percy and Nico were arguing over sword fighting techniques...

Well, that was what was happening. Until Christ Rodriguez and Cecil Markowitz got into an argument over burgers vs burritos and Chris mentioned that at least "burritos aren't as fatty as a McDonald's burger".

And halfway across camp, two minutes later, a fuming Nico was screaming bloody murder and it took the efforts of Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Will to keep him from going over ad sending Chris to the Fields of Punishment.

Thus the rule of "Don't criticize McDonald's-anywhere" was made, in hopes of letting everyone stay alive.


	9. Campfire Tales-Preview

**Disclaimer: *owns nothing canon but the plot, OCs, etc.***

***blatantly ignores reviews* I'll deal with those in the next oneshot, promise.**

It had been 20 years since the last Great Prophecy had beeen fufilled. The only people who had been there that still atteneded CHB were Chiron, Tyson, Ella, some of the satyrs and nymphs, and were now almost 50 cabins at camp, and shrines and temples were everywhere, thanks to the work of various demigods from both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. A new town had been built for the Greeks called New Athens, and now, as well as demigods, there were legacies attending CHB (which provided problems whenever a Greek demigod got in with a Roman demigod).

But overall, most of the sales of the time of the Great Prophecies and all were now just campfire legends.

Chiron had taken to having either himself or one of the Athena campers tell the story of a camp legend from either Roman or Greek (and on rare occasions when they needed a change of atmosphere, Norse or Egyptian mythology), and this night was no exception. But tonight, he wanted to steet the normal camp tales in a very different direction-that of more recent legends. And he had the perfect (hopefully) plan to do it.

So when it was time for the campfire stories to begin, Chiron walked to the center of the aamphiteatre, as he normally did.

"Good evening, everyone. I hope you are enjoying yourselves so far?" Cheers from the assembled demigods. "Wonderful! Now, we have spent several weeks and months on the stories of Heracles, Jason, Harriet Tubman, and the like, but today, we will start looking at more recent heroes. I havehere a small bag with the names of several heroes who emerged during the last, oh, 30-some years, some of who are still alive and that you may know of personally." He directed this mainly at Rachel, who was smiling as if she knew something everyone else didn't (which she did).

"Arlena," he called to the 15-year-old head counselor of the Zeus cabin, "Would you do the honors of choosing the name of the first hero we shall hear the tale of?"

Arlena nodded and went over the Chiron, taking a peice of paper out of the bag. She squinted at it. "Silena Beaureguard." she read.

"Ah yes, Silena." CHiron smiled sadly as Arlena went back to her seat. "Silena was a daughter of Aphrodite-the head counselor of her cabin, actually-who fought in the Second Titan War, on both sides. For a while she worked for Kronos, as a spy in our camp. However, the summer of the Battle of Manhatten, her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus-also a head counselor-sacrificed himself when he and Percy Jackson blew up a cruise ship full of Krnos' army."

Dad's favorite?" one of the Poseidon campers called out. There were some snickers from the part of the amphiteatre where the Poseidon cabin (as well as the other water-related cabins, such as the Achelous cabin) sat. They all knew that Percy Jackson, two-time hero of Olympus, was Poseidon's favored son and had more power then any of them probably ever would.

Chiron chuckled. "Yes, that same Percy Jackson. In fact,being a son of Poseidon was the only reason he survived that experience...Anyhow, Silena later switched sides and was the one to convince the Ares cabin to fight. Not that they needed convincing, it was rather their head counselor who didn't want to fight. But of vcourse I'm sure you all, expecially Cabin 5, know about Clarisse the Drakon Slayer."

There was some cheering from Cabin 5.

"We'll explore the story of Clarisse later. But as I was saying, Silena brought the Ares cabin into the battle, disguised as Clarisse. She was poisoned by the drakon, which Clarisse later killed out of rage, and the last I heard, she was enjoying life in Elysium with Charles Beckendorf." Chiron finished.

"How do you know about her being in Elysium?" a camper from the Nemesis cabin yelled out.

Chiro smiled mysteriously. "A certainson of Hades who often gives me updates about things like this. Now, it's nearing curfew, and tomorow's a busy day, so you are all dismissed. Good night, everyone!"

Campers started leaving, talking to each other about the night's tale. Chiron smiled to himself. This would be a nice change...

**Should I make this into an actual story or not? Check the poll on my profile and please vote! **


	10. The Mortal CampCHB

**Disclaimer****: of course I dont own this. **

**Also, Dike is what I'm using as a placeholder for Cabin 21. Hehe. I do own that part.**

**Cont. in next chapter. I accidnetly wrote this in 3rd person POV instead of 1st.**

When Camp Wavecrest opened on Long Island Sound, 16-year-old Chester Davis was one of the first to sign up. After all,he was the son of the director. Which meant he defaulted as a counselor. In particular, for Cabin 5.

He knew everything about the area, too. He'd explored every beach, cliff, and road in the area. He knew this place like the back of his hand.

Except for one place. A place called Delphi Strawberry Farm that doubled as a summer camp for ADHD/dyslexic kids.

The farm/camp was rather odd. Even from five miles down the road, Chester could hear the loud screaming, off-key singing, and yelling (even during the school year) almost every evening but most Friday nights. . He'd tried goign over to ask them to turn down the noise, but no such luck-they had an electric fence around hte property (the grouchy-looking emo boy that had been lying on the ground on the other side of the fence had said that it was there "because no one bothers lockign the cabins anymore with the Stolls around and people who shouldn't be leaving have left before"). There was a giant pine tree that bordered the electric fence, and no one seemed to mind that there was a whole heap of cables surronding it, as well as a large cloth (that time, a curly-blond-haired girl around his age had been siting against it, though inside the fence, and had said that if he valued his life, he wouldn't touch the tree or the cloth). And then there was the occasional sighting of someone entering or leaving, although when they entered they usually seemed to be running from cows or odd people and when they left they acted like they were never coming back.

In short, Delphi Strawberry Farm was one suspicious place.

But Chester couldn't think of that right now. Today, Camp Half-Blood (as the summer camp was apparantly called, due to the vast number of half-Greek campers that made up the majority of the camp) was coming to Camp Wavecrest, as a welcome party. Or something like that. Chester was busy getting his cabin of 7 preteen boys in order, as well as runnign around on errands for his father. He had no time to dwell on the fact that about 50 or so ADHD kids were about to storm Camp Wavecrest.

Hopefuly there wouldn't be trouble.

Around 3 in the afternoon, the campers of Camp Wavecrest were instructed to line up by cabin in the parking lot by Chester's father, Mr. Davis. Apparently Camp Half-Blood would be coming within the next half hour or so.

Chester was watching and listening for buses full of crazy kids to come rumbling down, or maybe those strawberry-farm vans, but he was definitely not expecting loud singing and the stomping of 50+ campers. As they rounded the bend in the road before the entrance to the camp, he saw a black-haired, green-eyed boy and a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy leading the chanting/sinigng, which was a call-and-respond format. All the campers were running, and not one seemed out of breath.

_"I don't know but I've been told!" _The boys called

_"I don't know, but I've been told!" _The campers replied.

_"Apollo's got a lyre of gold!"_

_"Apollo's got a lyre of gold!" _

_"Percy's head is full of kelp!" _A blond girl glared at the boys, running up to join them.

_"Percy's head is full of kelp!"_

_"Annabeth Chase is really smart!" _The boys quickly sang.

_"Annabeth Chase is really smart!"_ Some campers were laughing.

The girl slapped both of them upside the head. "Idiots! But nice compliment." she yelled.

THe campers were laughing and running now.

A man in a wheelchair being pushed by a frizzy red-haired girl just sighed, before the girl pushed him to the front of the group. "Campers of CHB, prepare yourselves! We are now on Camp Wavecrest property, remember what we talked about earlier!"

Chester wondered what the man (who must have been their camp director) meant, but just then the large group turned into the parking lot, and the man called out, "Line up by cabin! Head counselors at the front!"

The kids divided into 20 different groups. "Yo Mr. Brunner, we don't have to stand with Cabin 11,do we? That ain't fair!" one of the kids yelled.

"Hey watch it, we represent balance, not you lot!" another boy, who was apparanatly a head counselor, yelled back.

"We represent justice!" the first boy screamed back.

The blond girl from earlier stepped in. "Arnold, you can be your own cabin since we're building yours anyways and it's almost done. Both of you, stop fighting over balance or justice, you can do that later." she glared at them.

Boys boys quickly nodded, and Arnold and another boy moved to the end of the row of campers.

The man in the wheelchair nodded ot the blond, who had stepped back in line (at the front, showing she was the head counselor). "Thank you, Annabeth." He then turned toward Mr. Davis. "Mr. Davis. Thank you for letting us come. I am sure my campers will behave themselves." He gave the Camp Half-Blood campers a look at the last part.

"Mr. Brunner, the pleasure is mine. And please, call me Tom." Mr. Davis greeted.

"Then you must call me Chiron." Mr. Brunner chuckled.

"Of course, Chiron. WHat a unique name. "

"I suppose it is." Mr. Brunner smiled, as if he knew something that the others didn't.

"Well, enough chatter. We have all 10 of our cabins here, I expect you'll want to double up some one your cabins with ours for a tour?" Mr. Davis eyed the line of CHB campers, which had varying degrees of campers in each row. Most were fidgeting at this point.

"Of course. Campers!" Mr. Brunner yelled out, causing most of the campers to snap to attention, before he proceeded with dividing up the cabins into 10 groups, one CHB group per one Wavecrest cabin, before Mr. Davis dismissed everyone to take tours of the camp.

**Groups: (names are CHB, numbers are Wavecrest)**

**Zeus, Nike, Hebe~1**

**Poseidon, Nemesis, Tyche~2**

**Athena~3**

**Aphrodite~4**

**Apollo, Hades~5**

**Ares~6**

**Demeter, Dionysus~7**

**Hephaestus~8**

**Hermes~9**

**Hypnos, Hecate, Dike~10**


	11. The Mortal CampCHB 2

**Disclaimer: Use your brian. **

**Cont. from last chapter.**

**Chester's POV**

Me and my cabin were supposed to give CHB's Cabins 7 and 13 a tour of Wavecrest. As it turns out, we got the cabin with all the smiley kids and the cabin with the moody emo boy that I'd met earlier in the year. Turns out he was a head counselor. Go figure. CHB was weird, all right, because that kid didn't even look close to 16.

As our group walked into the camp, I found out that the head counselor of Cabin 7's name was Will SOlace. The Cabin 13 head counselor's name was Nico di Angelo. Like the rest of the campers, they were wearing necklaces with beds on them. Both had 3 beads on their necklaces. Of course I asked what they were for.

"Surviving summer." Nico replied dryly. A few of the Cabin 7 snickered.

"We get one bead each year, and that bead shows the biggest event that happened. Like this one-we had a field trip to the Empire State Building." Will pointed to one bead on his necklace.

"If you want to see more, ask Annabeth. She's got, what, 11 now? It's the most of any one of us, anyways." A ginger-haired girl spoke up from behind us.

"She's the blond girl that shut up Damien and Arnold earlier." another camper added.

"Cool, maybe I will." I shrugged. I really didn't want to mess with her, she seemed like the kind to hit you over the head with a brick for saying something stupid, but the campers of CHB seemed to hold her in high regard.

We reached the cabin area. "Here's our cabins. Odd on the left, even on the right. Odd are the guys, even are the girls." GLancing backwards at the goup behind me, I added, "GUess you guys don't do that at your camp?"

"Nope. We get sorted based on who we are. For example all the kids who have connections with the ocean go to Cabin 3. Which is kindof scary, since Percy's head counselor and he's a complete slob when it comes to his cabin. I kind of feel sorry for his brother who's the only one keeping them from pulling kitchen duty." Will laughed.

"And each cabin represents something, too. In Nico's case, that's death. Or wealth. Depending on which way you look at it. But mostly death." the ginger-haired grinned.

"Oh shut up, Kayla, you try sleeping in a coffin sometime. Evver done that? It ain't fun, and Leo always says he doesn't have time quite yet to help me get rid of the whole lot." Nico grumbled. "No thanks to Will either."

"Your own fault for overdoing it last summer." Wil shrugged.

A dark-skinned boy peered into Cabin 5. "How do you tell the cabins apart? They all look the same."

"Uh, what?" I asked, confused.

"At our camp, the cabins are all different. They aso sort of represent who we are. Ours is a bright gold when the sun hits it just right. And Cabin 10, where Barbie dolls golls go to die, is pretty much a dollhouse that reeks of perfume and hair product."

"Gross." I wirnkled my nose.

"Agreed. It's so unhealhty for you." Will grimaced.

Me and my cabin continued taking the group around Camp Wavecrest. Kayla seemed to et really excited at the archery range, and before Will could stop her, she was practicing her archery=and boy, was she good! Will was much more interested in our infirmary then I thought he would be. Nico stayed far back inthe group when we went to the lake (Will explained that he had a bad relation with Percy's dad, who was a sailor or something like that, and with Jason Grace's (counselor of Cabin 1) dad, who dealt with aerial stuff, so Nico wasn't thrilled with water or flying).

Finally it was dinnertime, and we headed to the mess hall.

The air was filled with chatter of all kinds. As we walked to the Cabin 5 table, I overheard snippits of conversation.

At the Cabin 1 table, a blond-haired boy and a Brazilian were trying to calm down a pair of twins her were arguing full-force about who was born first. (Will rolled his eyes at that one).

At Cabin 3, the blonde girl (Annabeth? Was that her name?) and a whole group of other blonds were sitting with my best friend, Alex, who was the head counselor there. Alex and his cabin looked very surprised and shocked by the fact that all the blonds were using huge words and sounded really smart. Annabeth waved at Nico and Will as we passed. Wiill waved back, but Nico just shrugged.

We sat down at our table, and immediately the black-haired, green-eyed boy left Cabin 2's table and came up to ours. "Hey Will, d'you know where Prankster Duo #2 went? I don't see them, and I'm getting worried, with their rep and all...plus Conner looks a little too pleased with himself."

Nico's head fell on the table. "No. I'm not going along with whatever idea you have to find last great idea made us run all the way here. I hate running more then CLovis and his lot does."

Wil rolled his eyes at NIco. "He didn't even say anything about a plan. And no, I haven't seen Julia and Alicia., Percy. Sorry." he frowned.

"He doesn't need to say it for me to know it." Nico replied.

"Well, yeah. I did have a plan..sort of...I mean, I came up with it but Annabeth hasn't fine tuned it-"

Just then, Mr. Brunner wheeled himself in. Fizzy-haired Girl was following him, looking mad. The man wheeled himself to Cabin 9's table, where CHB's Cabin 11 was sitting.

"Conner, where are Julia and Alicia?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Bathroom. Why?" The guy, presumably Conner, asked, an innocent look on his face.

Mr. Brunner rasied his eyebrows at Frizzy-Haired Girl. "They stole my phone. And my wallet. And the keys to my car, which I need because I left Ms. Sally's cookies at camp and I'm too tired to run all the way back toting all those boxes.."

Conner's eyes widened. "Styx!" he yelped. "Be right back! Wait, where'd you leave the cookies?"

"Oh no. Not you. You'll just eat them all. And anyways, there's too many for you on your own. Now give me the keys. Now."

"Ack, ok fine! Gimme a sec!" Conner ran out of the building, and came back a few minutes later with two girls, who gave Frizzy-Haired her keys. The older girl glajerd at the group, before leaving camp.

Mr. Brunner gave them a look. "We'll talk later. Same time, same place."

"Yes, Mr. Brunner." All three nodded.

I stared at them as the chatter rose up again. "How come you guys allow stuff like this and the guy's still a head counselor?" I quietly asked Will.

"Because it was worse when Conner and his brother were here. And also because everyone in that cabin is like that." Will shrugged.

_Now that was definitely crazy_, I thought to myself, as Mr. Brunner and Dad went up to the platform.

"Attention, campers!" Mr. Brunner called out. Everyone's attention went towards him immediately, except for 3 kids snoozing on the table of Cabin 10, which didn't seem to be noticed by Mr. Brunner.

Dad raised his eyebrows at this but dind't push it. "We would, once again, like to extend out warmest welcomes to Camp Half-Blood," cheering from everyone, "and I hope that you've all gotten to know each other better. Today's dinner willl be hot dogs, veggiedogs, and salad, and tonight at the campfire, Camp Half-Blood is brining homemade cookies for everyone to share, as well as our normal marshmallows."

The CHB kids started whooping. A chant of, "Sally Jackson!" started up. Percy had gone back to his table and was grinning for ear to ear.

Mr. Brunner quickly quieted everyone. "Don't forget that tomorow CHB will be writing Mrs. Jackson-Blofis thank-you letters for all her hard , CHB campers, Leo and Cabin 9 have brought along a protable firepit so you can do what you need to do. Now, let us eat!"

A Latino elf-guy stood up and he and several from his cabin brought out a large case that turned out to be a firepit. The guy lit a fire and set it on the platform while the rest of the campers in both camps got food. Then, the CHB kids did something really weird: they each got up in order of cabin and, going to the fire, dropped the best parts in. All sorts of smells floated through the air, from a deep sea breeze to gentle puffs of wind.

When they'd finished doing htat, then they only started eating.

"Dude, what the heck?" one of my campers asked through a mouthful of hot dog.

Nico turned towards him. "Traditions. Welcome to our life."

"Don't be rude, Nico." Will warned. Nico just ignored him and picked at his salad.

I deided to end the awkward silence between the three of us (our cabins' campers were all talking with each other, alread getting on quite well). "So...What's it like at your camp?"

Will's face brightened up. "Oh, it's great! The deal is, if we don't have living family or we don't have place to stay, we're allowed to stay year-round, which is what I do. There's a camp van that shuttles us between camp and school, too. In the summer, when everyone's here, we do normal camp activites and stuff ,and we even have an exchange program with our sister camp in California."

"Oh, that must be why when Dad wanted to "twin" our camps, your director turned the offer down." I realized.

Will nodded. "Yep. Sorry 'bout that. It's just that we already twin ourselves with Camp Jupiter since...well, forever, I guess, but we didn't really know much about each other until recently. We had a pretty intense rivalry going on and the directors...well, they didn't want more fighting then what was already happening. But that's over now, and unless the next generation of campers change that, that's how we plan on keeping it."

The end-of-dinner bell rang. "We have campfire next, we do it early so we can get to the cabins by 9, espeically the younger campers." I explained.

"Oh, cool. We do our campfire kind of late, but that's only because dinners at CHB can get pretty filling and Mr. Brunner doesn't want anyone falling asleep during the campfire. Unless they're from Cabin 15. They get a pass for that because of...stuff." WIll said, as we led our cabins to the 5 was right in the middle of the ampitheatre, on the right side looking up from the stage. To my right, Cabin 6 (who was playing host to a group of very buff, very scary-looking tennagers) was sitting down on the benches. I could hear a CHB camper complaining about our "lousy little fire". I wondered how big theirs was, since ours was pretty good.

Behind us was Cabin 7. A large group of brown-haired kids (what was it with people in certain cabins looking so much alike?) and one boy who seemed to stand out. I remembered he was the Cabin 12 counselor for CHB. Will noticed me staring, and whispered, "Pollux's dad is the camp director. The official one. Mr. Brunner's the activities director, but does most of the actual work."

In front of us, Cabin 4 had gotten a bunch of CHB campers that looked way too perfect and charming to be at a camp for ADHD kids. Except one girl, with choppy hair and crazy-colored eyes.

"That's Piper McLean, daughter of Tristen McLean. Don't ask her to get you an autograph and don't tell her she looks amazing. She hates that. Her cabin's the one where supermodels go to die, and she's only counselor bcause...well, she's Piper. Most people listen to Piper." Will told me.

I nodded, stunned. Tristen McLean's daughter went to CHB, a camp for ADHD and dyslexic kids? Now that was wack.

Dad and Mr. Brunner finally came out to the stage. "Alright, everyone, today's program is going to be a little different. Camp Half-Blood will be sharing with us Wavecrest campers two of their favorite camp tunes, and then we'll do our normal campfire 'll pas out the snacks before we sing. Sound good?"

"YES!" came a chorusing cheer.

"Yo Mr. Brunner, I don't have my sax!" one of Will's campers yeled out when the cheering died down. Some of the other kids in the cabin added their own calls as well. "I don't have my guitar either!" "I left my harmonica in the cabin!"

Mr. Brunner held up his hands. "Don't worry, Cabin 7. I had Rachel pick up your instruments when she went to get the cookies." The girl from earlier, Rachel, brought out a wagon, which was filled with cases of all kinds. "Go ahead and set up how you normally do.'

About 5 or 6 kids from Will's cabin got up and ran down to the stage. Will was the only one to stay back. "I can't sing to save my life and I suck at music." he explained to me.

"No kidding." Nico muttered.

The one named Austin went up to the microphone that had been set up earlier. "Hello, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Wavecrest! Are you ready to sing?" Cheers from everyone. "Great! We're starting out with the camp classic, "This Land is Minos's Land"! Ifyou don't knwo the words, they're up on the screen bheind us." Another CHB camper started strumming a guitar and the campers burst into song, to the tune of "This Land is Your Land",albeit with very different lyrics.

The song after that was even weirder, "Down By the Aegean". This one I didn't even know the tune it was based on, and the words...well, they were a whole different level of wierd.

After all of that, our normal singalong team took over and we sang much more normal songs. Which I was more then thankful for.

But even if thier songs were weird, their snacks were great. They'd brought homemade cookies, and they were delicious beyond belief. The only complaint I heard was that they were blue.

The campfire ended around 8, like it always did. Before dismissal, Dad stood up for one last announcement.

"We would once again like to thank Camp Half-Blood for joining us this evening," cuet the applause, "and we wish them a safe trip back to their camp."

Mr. Brunner wheeled himself forward. "And we, of Camp Half-Blood, in turn would like to thank Camp Wavecrest for hosting us." clapping from the CHB campers. "Now, instructions. Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, please lead the camp back. Clarisse La Rue, Conner Stoll, Miranda Gardener, take the back line. Make sure Cabin 15 does not fall behind again. All other head counselors, spread yourselves between the front and back lines. Nyssa, you can assist me instead of Rachel, yes? Good. Be at the parking lot in the next 10 minutes." Mr. Brunner instructed before leaving the area with my dad.

Everyone started leaving towards the parking lot. "So...when can we visit your camp?" I asked Will.

Will shrugged. "Probably not for a while. We're hosting a group from Camp Jupiter next week and after that there's a feminist group coming, and then...well, who knows. The last few summers were kind of crazy and all." he said as we reached the parking lot.

"Got a cell number? You're a cool dude, we should totally hang sometime." I asked.

Will shook his head. "Don't have a phone. Just call the Delphi Strawberry Farm phone number and ask for Will. I might be busy though. I usually am."

"Yo Will, get over here so yo ucan drag your boyfriend instead of him collapsing in the woods or something!" Piper yelled at us.

"Shut up, Piper, I can walk on my own!"

"Actually, you almost collasped on the way here..." Percy joined the argument.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Not if I can strangle you first!"

"Oh Styx..." Will groaned. "Well, I gotta go. See you 'round, Chester." He hurried off to where Nico and Percy were starting to fight, with Piper trying to break them up.

A few minutes later, when they'd all calmed down, Percy and the guy that was presumably Jason, as well as Annabeth, started leading the CHB campers out of the parking lot. Shouts of "goodbye" and "se you later" rang through the air. I simply waved.

Once they were out on the open road, someone started up a chorus of, "When Johnny Comes Marching Home", except it sounded more like, "When Percy Comes Swimming Home". Percy's complainig voice could be heard over the dim.

CHB was one weird camp of ADHD kids.

**I wanna do parodies of songs for CHB...should I?**

**Reviews, please. :) **


	12. Mortals ,Caleo, and Maintenance Tunnels

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Welp, I guess I owe you guys this one...i did CHB after all.**

**When I finish Chiron's Camp Tales, would you guys be interested in a Mortals at CHB fanfic?**

**Danica White (mortal)'s POV**

Our car was cruising through the Caldecott Tunnel in the Oakland Hills when our tire burst.

My dad somehow managed to get to the side of the road, without incident, while me, my mom, my stepbrother Damien, and his girlfriend, Claudia, held on for dear life.

When we finally stopped, we were all relieved beyond measure.

"Well, we've blown a tire and that was the spare one too." Dad sighed. He and Mom started discussing solutions to the problem.

I turned to Damien and Claudia. "So...what now?"

But they weren't listening. Instead, Damien was talking with Claudia.

"Do you think Frank and Hazel would mind..?" he was asking.

"They don't know us, stupid." Claudia retorted.

"Yeah, but they're friends with the guys at camp, plus I heard they're really nice."

Claudia snorted. "Suit yourself. I'm not burning your shroud if you die. Besides, what about you family?"

Damien was grimacing.. "It'll be fine, Claudia." He turned and tapped our parents on the shoulders. "Hey Dad, Mom, I think I know what to do."

Dad raised an eyebrow. "Would this have any connection to your friends at Camp? Because they're in New York, son."

"Actually-well, yeah, but they have a sister camp here. Sort of, anyways. I mean-well, just gimme a second." Damien climbed over Claudia and got out of the car, jogging some distance down the tunnel, before reaching a maintainace tunnel, which he turned into. And didn't reappear for several minutes.

"Uh, where'd he go?" I asked.

Claudia sighed. "To play negotiator. I swear to Olympus-"

Just then, Damien came back, as well as a tall, buff, Chinese dude wearing a purple shirt with gold letter spelling out SPQR. Claudia rolled her eyes, and got out of the car. THe rest of my family and I followed suit.

"Dad,Mom, Danica, Claudia, this is Frank Zhang. He kind of heads the other 's coming out to fix the car right now, too." Damien introduced.

Frank held out his hand to my father. "Hello, sir. It's nice to meet you."

Dad awkwardly took the teenager's hand, eyeing him over and probably wondering how he could lead a camp when he didn't ever look 18.

"You're lucky, Leo and Calypso are in town so they're coming out right now. Leo's 17 but he prety much built a giant ship that actually worked, as well as a dragon automaton that's fully functional. He's starting up his own repair shop in Manhattan soon, too." Frank grinned, as a curly-haired Latino and a blonde girl in a white blouse came up.

Damien fist-bumped the guy. "Hey Leo, great to see you again."

"Sup, Damien. Hey Claudia. Didn't expect you guys here too." Leo laughed.

Calypso rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Repair Boy, let's get to work. You guys'll all see each other all summer at camp anyways."

"No problem, Sunshine." Leo smirked, bening to check the tire. "Yup, completely blown. Got a spare, Mr. Koi Fish?"

"That koi was an accident...but yes." Frank groaned, going into the tunnel and coming out with a tire. Leo took it, and started working. "Got anything else, too, Mr. White? Engine tuneup, mileage increase...?"

"Just do whatever, long as it doesn't blow up." Damien said. Dad gave him a weird look (Mom was echatting with Calypso and Claudia), but didn't push it.

Leo changed the tire in record time, before opening up the hood and poking around for a bit. He, Frank, and Damien were joking around as Leo worked. My stepbrother seemed to have complete faith in the guy.

I was just hoping the car wouldn't explode.

Finally, Leo was done. Dad got in and turned the car on. The engin roared to life as Leo explained everything he'd done.

"Fixed your tire, upped the gas mileage a bit, patched a pipe that was close to failing, and some other stuff I don't remember but Iknow I did it. If you need me, just ask Damien or Claudia to give me a call."

"They don't have cellphones though..." I wondered.

Leo winked at me. "We got ways, sweetheart."

Calypso came ove rand punched Leo in the arm. "Leo, you have a girlfirned. Me."

"Oh, I know, Sunshine." Leo smirked. "Anyways, great seeing y'all but we gotta run. Time waits for no man-or dragon. Seeya!" he called, as he and Calypso disappeared into the maintanance tunnel.

"I should get going too. Bye Damien, Claudia! Nice meeting you!" Frank called, heading after the couple.

Damien and Claudia got int othe car, and I hesistantly followed. "So...you sure this thing won't blow up? he barely spent 5 minutes on it!"

"I agree. He probably did a sloppy job." Mom said.

Damien and Claudia just smiled knowingly. "You'll see." they replied in unison.

Dad carefully maneuvered onto the road again,and we soon discovered Leo was, in part, a genius, because whatever he did made our car go much smoother and the gas mileage was doubled what it'd been before.

Although I still wanted to know why the three teenagers had come out from a maintainance tunnel if they were from Damien's camp's sister camp.

**This wasn't suposed to be a "mortals meet"...whoops...ah well, reviews please!**


	13. I'll Make a Hero Out of You (poor Nico)

Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the lyrics!**

**This isn't what I meant it to be (format...sheesh...ah whatever)**

**Thanks to Falconress for the idea. This is also going into the Oneshots and the Parodies so check those out :)**

Nico was teaching Swordfighting 101. Yes. Teaching. Nico. Chiron had put him down for it since he wasn't doing anything else besides occasionally helping Will. And since he was a head counselor, it was about time he did some teaching.

This would end well, all right. Half the class was older then he was. In fact, Percy, Jason, and Leo were watching from the cameras.

_Not helpful at all,_ Nico sighed to himself as he walked to the front of the group. He just had to hope that they wouldn't do something embarrassing to him.

"Alright, listen up, everyone. I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and the guy who basically killed himself to bring back a giant hunk of gold to stop a war, after taking a trip into the Pit by free will-"

"I never sent you to the Pit, Death Boy!" Will yelled as he passed by, carrying a long roll of bandages.

Nico glared at him."I wasn't talking about or to you, Solace. Now," he turned back to the clas, half of who were ogling or staring in horror, "this is basic swordfighting, so do ignorethe idiots laughing on the sidelines and let's get down the buisness-"

Once again he was interrupted, though this time by Leo starting to sing.

_**Let's get down to business**_  
_**To learn fighting stance**_

Jason picked it up, while Nico growled curses under his breath and started stalking towards them.

_**Did the gods send mortals, when he asked for sons?**_

Jason and Leo started harmonizing. By now, Butch Walker from Iris had joined them.  
_**You're the saddest bunch we've ever met**_  
_**But you can bet before we're through**_  
_**Oh, he'll make a hero out of you!**_

"I'm gonna kill you!" Nico growled, pointing his sowrd at Leo's chest. Leo gulped, and he and Butch ran for the Big House. Nico gave Jason and Percy looks of annoyance before goign back to his class.

"Alright, now that certain annoyances are dealt with, let's start. First off: hold your sword with the hand you're most comfortable with. If you're not comfortable iwth your weapen, then whoever led you on your tour either did a terrible job of doing so or you picked out your weapen on your own." Nico said. "Your sword must feel balanced if you want to win a fight-"

_**Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within**_  
_**Once you find your center, you are sure to win**_

Jason and Percy started singing.

Nico groaned as the campers hid their chuckles unsuccessfully.

A Hecate camper raised her hand. "My sword's way too heavy."

Nico went over. Taking a look, he found out it was one of the lightest they had at camp, and he said so. Which cued Percy and Jason to sing again (Percy was doing terribly, but sang harmony so it wasn't quite so obvious)

Y_**ou're a spineless, weak pathetic lot**_  
_**And you haven't got a clue**_  
_**Somehow he'll make heroes out of you**_

"Not helping!" NIcote yelled at them. Peryc and Jason just laughed. Nico would've threatened to kill them to, but unlike Butch and Leo, these were steadfast warriors and leaders of the two camps. They weren't afraid of the short demigod.

Luckily, Percy and Jason were called to take their shift at the climbing wall, and Nico was left to teach his class in peace. Mostly, anyways.

**(linebreak)**

When asked by Jason (and a camera) about how well Nico taught his classes, the campers responded with the following:

**_I'm never gonna catch my breath_**~Valentina Diaz  
**_My dad is probably gona kill me _**~Ellis Whitefield  
_**(yawn) Boy, was I a *yawn* school for cutting gym **_~Clovis  
_**Nico's sure got 'em scared to death **_~Conner Stoll  
**Hope he doesn't try to kill me** ~Julia Feingold  
**Now I wish I already knew how to win**~Damien White

**(linebreak)**

Nico was teaching another class. He was starting to get annoyed. Half the class was doing fine, the other half...well, there was a good reason Clovis was still in this class after a year.

Nico really didn't like teaching Hypnos kids anything. They were nice people but when it came to physical stuff...not so much.

And Jason and Percy (and sometimes Butch, Connor, and Leo) had taken to watching him and singing at random times.

On this particular day, Butch, Jason, and Leo were watching, again with the camera. Nico dind't know hwy they kept brinigng it, and he didn't want to know.

"Alright, man up, you gotta move faster then that-" he started to call out as the campers practiced an attack on dummies in the training arena.

(Butch, Leo) _**Be a man  
**_(Jason)_**You must be swift as Hermes' hands are**_  
(Butch, Leo) _**Be a man**_  
(Jason)_**With all the force of Jaspers' hurricanes**_  
(Butch, Leo) _**Be a man**_  
(Jason)_**With all the strength of an Ares camper**_  
(together)_**Mysterious as the mind of **_**Nicolò!**

Nico was seriously starting to debate whether triple (or quintuple) murder was worth the loss of all that desert. Ah well, he barely ate anyways.

"Wait, it's Nicolò? I thought it was Nicholas." Leo blinked.

Jason smirked. "Nope, it's Nicolò."

"I'm not eve going to ask how you knew that." Butch gulped as Nico stormed towards them. "Also, we should run."

The trio ran off. Nico went back to teaching, now in a slightly worse mood then he already was.

**(Linebreak)**

"The gods are coming for a visit. There'll be a demonstration from each class." CHiron announced.

Nico groaned and slammed his head on the table.

"Careful, Neeks, you can't lose any more brain cells at this point." Percy grinned. His canoeing class was going quite well.

"I'm going to kill you after this, Jackson." Nico growled, heading off to teach his class.

When he got to the arena, he made the announcement grudginly. "The gods are coming, so we've got no time to 've been signed up to do a demo, so anyone who doesn't do well enough is getting cut from the lineup."

Connor and Jason were haniging on the fence nearby, so of course they started singing.

_**Time is racing toward us, till the gods arrive**_  
_**Heed his every order, and you might survive**_

"Urghhh...Alright, pair up, and start going through the different attacks." Nico called out.

Some time into the class, he found himself dealing wiht an Aphrodite camper who was being a bit of a crybaby about how she'd ripped her clothes.

"You're a demigod. You're gonna have your clothes tear up all the time. If you can't handlge that, forget surviving-"

_**If you're scared to get down in the dirt**_  
_**Just pack up, don't think you'll survive**_  
_**How can he make a hero out of you?**_

"Stoll, Grace, I swear to the gods-"

Connor and Jason fistbumped and went off laughing.

"How are have they not pulled kitchen duty?" Nico muttered, annoyed at their tactlessness. He was probably more surprised that Jason had agreed to singing that, seeing as he was supposedly more mature then the rest of the Greeks, but still...

"Alright, back to work! You can stop gawking!" Nico yelled at the other demigods, who went back to sparring.

**(linebreak)**

They day where the gods came to visit soon came. Nico was ready to take a trip down to his room in the Underworld already, via his father's embarrassment.

Conner, Jason, Percy, Butch, and Leo weren't helping either. As Nico got his class ready, they were hanging on the fence, singing.

(everyone but Butch) _**Be a man**_  
((Butch)_**You must be swift as Hermes' hands are**_  
(everyone but Butch) _**Be a man**_  
(Butch)_**With all the force of Jaspers' hurricanes**_  
(everyone but Butch) _**Be a man**_  
(Butch)_**With all the strength of an Ares camper**_  
(together)_**Mysterious as the mind of **_**Nicolò!**

Nico facepalmed while nearby, Hermes and Poseidon had a good laugh.

Finally it was time for Nico's class of begineers to start.. And as they demod...

(everyone but Connor) _**Be a man**_  
(Conor)_**You must be swift as Hermes' hands are**_  
(everyone but Connor)_**Be a man**_  
(Conor)_**With all the force of Jaspers' hurricanes**_  
(everyone but Connor) _**Be a man**_  
(Conor)_**With all the strength of an Ares camper**_  
(together)_**Mysterious as the mind of **_**Nicolò!**

The moment it ended, Nico went to go hide his face in his cabin, where he could blast some much more calming music and plot revenge on the quintet of crazy head counselors.


	14. Nico and the Film Prank

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Rick does**

**Continuation of "I'l Make a Man of You" parody from the previous chapter included!**

Nico's "revenge" had ended up being having skeletons surround the Poseidon, Hermes, Zeus, Iris, and Hephaestus cabins for a full day. He also got into mild trouble with Chiron for that, but he didn't care too much. Especially since his dad thought it a capital joke and didn't grond him.

The girlfriends (and boyfriend) of the barbershop quintet and Nico just sighed and shook their heads at the idiots. Nico's class was glad to graduate to the next level.

Which meant that now Nico was free to take a break from camp. Which meant, in his case, leaving Camp for a few days to a few months and going on a McDonald's road trip.

And while he was gone, the Cabins 1, 3, 7, 9, 11, and 14 created a very special welcome-back gift...

**(linebreak)**

Upon his return back to Camp (he may or may not have terrorized a new camper by simply popping up behind him in the training arena and had a small argument with Will over his latest eating habits), Nico soon found himself dragged into the Big House, where a short film was shown. Several other campers decided to join the fun and see the Son of Hades' reaction.

The video started out with a montage of NIco's beginner swordfighting class.

As the video played, the music for "I'll Make a Man out of You" played as well.

_**Let's get down to business**_  
_**To learn fighting stance  
Did the gods send mortals,  
when he asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch we've ever met**_  
_**But you can bet before we're through**_  
_**Oh, he'll make a hero out of you!**_

_**Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within**_  
_**Once you find your center, you are sure to win  
**_Y_**ou're a spineless, weak pathetic lot**_  
_**And you haven't got a clue**_  
_**Somehow he'll make heroes out of you**_

Quotes from campers started to play.

**_I'm never gonna catch my breath_**~Valentina Diaz  
**_My dad is probably gona kill me _**~Ellis Whitefield  
_**(yawn) Boy, was I a *yawn* school for cutting gym **_~Clovis  
_**Nico's sure got 'em scared to death **_~Conner Stoll  
**Hope he doesn't try to kill me** ~Julia Feingold  
**Now I wish I already knew how to win**~Damien White

_**Be a man  
**_(Jason)_**You must be swift as Hermes' hands are**_  
_**Be a man**_  
(Jason)_**With all the force of Jaspers' hurricanes**_  
_**Be a man**_  
(Jason)_**With all the strength of an Ares camper**_  
(together)_**Mysterious as the mind of **_**Nicolò!**

_**Time is racing toward us, till the gods arrive**_  
_**Heed his every order, and you might survive  
If you're scared to get down in the dirt**_  
_**Just pack up, don't think it'll be suffice**_  
_**How can he make a hero out of you?**_

(everyone but Butch) _**Be a man**_  
((Butch)_**You must be swift as Hermes' hands are**_  
(everyone but Butch) _**Be a man**_  
(Butch)_**With all the force of Jaspers' hurricanes**_  
(everyone but Butch) _**Be a man**_  
(Butch)_**With all the strength of an Ares camper**_  
(together)_**Mysterious as the mind of **_**Nicolò!**

(everyone but Connor) _**Be a man**_  
(Conner)_**You must be swift as Hermes' hands are**_  
(everyone but Connor)_**Be a man**_  
(Conner)_**With all the force of Jaspers' hurricanes**_  
(everyone but Connor) _**Be a man**_  
(Conner)_**With all the strength of an Ares camper**_  
(together)_**Mysterious as the mind of **_**Nicolò!**

Nico was getting close to murdering the quintet, were it not for Will.

Then the next part came up and Will, Lou, and Cecil all had to hold Nico down.

It was a montage of Nico doing various things, to the song, "Touch the Sky", from DIsney's _Brave_. Except, with a little demigod flair...

_**When the Dark Lord's a-calling, and the nights are clear and bright  
Someone screams quite loud and beckons, leads me out into the night  
I will run, I won't hide  
Chase the monsters, embrace the night  
I won't hide, chase the monsters, embrace the night  
**_

_**Venturing through endless mazes,  
Convincing Hades to fight  
Playing ambassador to the Romans  
And seeing the Underworlds' sights**_

_**He's gone to Hell and back  
Brought back a statue of gold  
**__**Helped get rid of Octavian  
Got turned into a plant twofold**_

_**I will fight, I won't hide  
Chase the winds and touch the sky  
**__**I will fight  
Chase the winds and touch the sky**_

The montage, made out of pictues and video of Nico doing various things from before and after the Second Giant War, finished playing and the credits rolled.

But instead of trying to read the names, Nico decided to take advantage of the cheering and chaos and punch Leo, Conner, Percy, Jason, and Butchs' faces. And he didn't quite caer that Will yelled at him for doing so (ok, maybe a little…) and that he got put on bathroom duty for two weeks straight.

As for the barbershop quintet of jokesters they quickly kept the DVD of the film away, deep inside the Hermes cabin, where they could bring it out and show to the next group of campers the following summer, as an example of what life as a demigod was like.


	15. The Summer After-1

**Disclaimer: Do I really look like Rick?**

**Also, I made a huge mistake. Chiara is Damien's bickering partner, not Claudia. Whoops. **

***gets kicked out of Athena cabin* oh c'mon Malcoln...*runs from an angry Damien* uh oh...**

It was another normal day at Camp Half-Blood. It was summertime, the Demeter and Dionysus cabins were workign with the satyrs in the strawberry fields, Percy, Annabeth and Jason were overseeing construction of various cabins, shrines, temples, and the repairs need to the Big House (Julia, Alicia, Connor, and Travis were banned from entering without supervision for at least a week), Leo and Calypso were making repairs to Festus with the help of Cabin 9, Piper and her cabinmates were teaching pegasi riding, and even Clarisse and Nico were in good moods for once, both going at each other in the arena for the whole morning with their boyfrieds cheering them on. The Giant War had ended the year before, the Romans were as friendly with the Greeks as ever, and everything seemed quite calm and normal.

Then the peace broke.

Damien White was the first to see the small gorup of what could only be demigods and a satyr being chased by a hydra. The call went out and just as the group (1 satyr and 4 demigods) reached Half-Blood Hill, Leo, Percy, Jason, Nico, Clarisse, and several other campers had raced out of the borders to deal with the hydra. Meanwhile, Will, Annabeth, and Piper got the three demigods and the satyr inside the borders.

"Yo Leo, a little fire over here!" Jason yelled.

Leo shot a blast that nearly hit Clarisse, who growled, "Valdez!"

"Sorry!"

"They'll be alright, won't they?" one of the demigods, a brown-haired girl with startling blue eys asked, panting for breath.

""Oh, don't worry about them. They've faced worse." Piper shrugged as Percy swiped off a head and Leo burned it to ash.

"Looks like fun. I'd join in but I can't shoot an arrow any better then Percy can." Will sighed, cleaning a cut on the satyr's arm.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to join in. Come with, Piper?" Annabeth asked, taking out her knife.

Piper nodded. "Definitely. Can't let the boyfriends have all the fun now, huh?" Both girls charged in to join the fight, which was already starting to end.

Another of the new demigods, a jock with a shock of black hair, stared at them. "Are they mad?" he demanded.

"They're actually the most logical of the head counselors." the satyr replied.

The groups came back, the monster having exploded to golden dust. "That was boring compared to the Giants." Percy complained.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know, you fought, what, 5 of them in one summer?" Nico grumbled.

"I don't know, I lost count actually."

"Seaweed brains." Annabeth and Nico both chimed in unison.

Jason sized up the new demigods. The girl with the brown hair, the jock with the black hair, a boy with red hair, and a girl with blond braids.

"Wow, Fern, no wonder you told us to be prepared." Jason noted.

The satyr shrugged. "Well, at least it was only a hydra."

"Wait, so where are we and who are you guys anyways?" The girl with the braids jumped in.

Annabeth stepped forward. "This," she motioned to the camp, "is Camp Half-Blood, where children of the Greek gods-which are very much real-come to train and learn how to survive. You four are demigods, just like me and my friends here. Fern is a satyr, someone who goes out into the world looking for demigods to bring ot camp."

"And yeah. The Greek gods are really real. So are the Roman, Norse, and Egyptian gods, but you only really need to worry about the Greek and Roman ones." Percy unhelpfuly added.

The four new campers looked stunned.

"Great job, Percy. You scared them." Piper sighed.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "They'll get over it. Meanwhile, I'm going back to sparring. I have a tab to settle with Sherman. See you later." Clarisse went off.

"I'll take them to Chiron." Jason voluntered, after a moment of awkward silence. "Give them the grand tour, too.."

"And I'm going to go hide out in my cabin and eat McDonald's." Nico said, before running off, with Will in hot pursuit.

The other went their seperate ways. Jason and Fern started guiding the demigods to the Big House, explaining things along the way.

As it turns out, the brunnette girl was named Kira. The black-haired boy was Rick. The blonde girl was Leah, and the redhaired was Sam. All four were from a town in West Virginia.

They'd stopped on the porch, and Jason had gone in to get Chiron. And then he remembered and cam back out.

"i forgot. Chiron's out on buisness." He groaned.

"Mr. D?" Fern asked.

"Sleeping. I'd rather not wake him. He'd probably turnn me into a dolphin. I've heard him threaten Percy before and Pollux is gods knows where."

"Wish I could help, but I've got a council meeting to get to. Good luck, guys, Jason's a good guy. Roman, but makes a great Greek." Fern grinned, before trotting off.

Sam sputtered. "Roman?"

"Son of Jupiter, Roman equivalent of Zeus. Moved over here after the War ended but I've been going back and forth building shrines and temples for all the gods and goddess." Jason shrugged, jumping off the porch. "Anyways, let me give you the grand tour." He gestured them to follow, and they oblidged.

**(linebreak)**

"...Andfor now, you'll be in the Hermes cabin, until you get claimed." Jason said, pointing it out. "Keep a hand on your wallet and watch your footing, children of Hermes like a good prank. And stealing."

"Uh, what's "claiming"?" Leah asked.

The sign of Demeter appeared over Kira's head. "That is. All hail Kira, daughter of Demeter!" Jason called out, kneeling down. ALl the nearby campers in the vicinity rushed over and did the same, repeating Jason's words.

Katie came up to Kira. "I'm Katie Gardner, head of Demeter. Come on, I"ll introduce you to the rest of our siblings." She led Kira off towards a very flourishful cabin.

"Question answered now?" Jason asked Leah, who shrugged.

"So...our godly parents will just put up a symbol over our heads?"

"not always. Some appear in person, like Mars-Roman equivalant of Ares-did for my friend, Frank, when he got claimed. Sometimes you find out on your own, like Nico did. And if you're a child of Aphrodite, you get a makeover, which I'm sure Piper would love to tell you all about. He wasn't thrilled, that's for sure." Jason chuckled.

"So it depends on the god. Great." Rick crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure you're not a child of Aphrodite. I'm thinking Ares or Hephaestus for you. Leah seems like either a child of Apollo or a minor god, and Sam, hmm, probably a minor god or goddess." Jason speculated. "But until we know for sure, you stay in the Hermes cabin. SHouldn't take too long thouh, you'll be claimed before the campfire tonight. Yo Stolls! Unclaimed demigods!" Jason hollered to two identical-looking boys.

The duo came over. "Hi I'm Travis,"

"I'm Conner,"

"And we're the Stolls!" they yelled.

"And for once they got it right." a passing Kayla remarked. The duo just rolled their eyes at the daughter of Apollo, who simply laughed.

The trio of new campers looked at each other, slightly nervous at the rather mischeivious-looking sons of Hermes in front of them.

Thing swere about to get wild if these two were allowed to be head counselors.

**(linebreak)**

Jason had been right. Mostly.

Rick was a son of Ares. Clarisse looked slightly annoyed that the boy-girl ratio in her cabin was still greatly uneven, but welcomed Rick with the same enthusiasm as the others in her cabin.

Leah turned out to be a child of Apollo after all. Will looked thrilled.

And Sam was a child of Tyche. Sherman Yang joked that since red was lucky in Chinese culture, Sam fit the bill perfectly.

He got a slap upside the head from Chiara for that.

**(linebreak)**

Leah was glad that at least she didn't have to spend the night in the same cabin as a bunch of theives and pickpockets. And the Apollo kids were definitely nice.

Will was the head counselor. She'd already met him on Half-Blood Hill, but know she wasn't running for her life, she actually noticed him properly. He was three years older, way taller, and according to the others, had survived two wars, pretty impressive to her.

Austin was fun. She was good at violin, he was good at saxophone. They could talk music together easily.

Kayla was slightly younger but was just as nice as the others. Leah decided not to question the two-dads thing, but did ask about why she couldn't join the Olympics. After all, other younger-then-16-year-olds had joined. Kayla had explained that as a child of Apollo, she had to follow some slightly different rules to make it fairer. But not by much.

Leah went to sleep pretty happy with her life. Even if she was miles from the place she'd grown up in.

The next day, she was walking near Half-Blood Hill when she saw the black-clothed boy from the day before. SHe dimly remembered his name as Nick. Or was it Mick? Either way, he was making a beeline for the border.

She hurried up to him. "Are you leaving camp? I thought we're not supposed to leave."

The boy glanced at her. He was about Will's age, but way shorter. He looked quite pale and had the air of someone who'd seen and done a lot.

"You're one of the new ones, aren't you?" his high-pitched voice, which seemed extremely out of place for his look, asked.

Leah nodded. "Then you probably don't know."

"Know what?"

The boy gave a creepy smile. "The Ghost King never stays put in one place."

"I-uh, what?"

The boy smirked and pulled out a peice of paper that was folded. "Give this to Solace. He knows what I'm doing, and this way he can't IM me in the middle of my indulgence."

Leah tentatively took the paper, and the boy gave a wave and sprinted off before she could say anything else.

She ran down to the infirmary to find Will, who was tending a groaning camper that had been stabed in the leg several times. "Will! Some goth kid said to give this to you before running out of camp!"

The camper glanced up. "Again? You gotta be kidding, he just went on a Micky D's run two days ago!"

"He could also have just as well gone to Percy's apartment for cookies, Mitchelll." Will countered, taking the note. "Thanks, Leah." He unfolded it, scanned it over, then gave a sigh of exasperation. "Remind me to yelll at him when he gets back and tie him down in the infirmary for a day."

Leah shifted awkwardly. "So..uh...who is he? He never gave a name, besides saying he was the Ghost King.."

Mitchell snorted. "Nico di Angelo, Ghost King, Ambassader of Pluto. Survived the Labyrinth with his sanity intact-almost alonee except for a mad ghost-, did some smooth talking to get Hades to fight in the Battle for Manhattan, did more smooth talking when he went to check out the Roman camp, broke a bunch of rules of the Underworld, almost got strangled by Percy several times, went to Tarturus, saw it in all its glory and survived it-barely, spent a week in a jar, then brought the Athena Parthenos back and nearly killed himself."

"T-wha...? How old is he?" Leah gasped.

Wil lsnorted. "15. Found out when he was 10. But Percy and Annabeth did more., Percy found out two years before meeting Nico and ANnabeth's been living in this crazy world for the last 11 years. Although, to be fair, Nico trumps them by about 60 years..."

"Gossiing about me, Solace?"

Leah turned to see Nico step out of the shadows. She shrieked and fell backwards.

Will caught her. "Sheesh, Death Boy, don't do that. ALso, I told you to stop sahdow-traveling."

"Don't worry, Dad did the honors. By the way, Demeter and Persephone are currently both in a cereal-and-brownies-mood so please don't mention either food, thanks." He grabbed some ambrosia out of Will's pocket and chewed on it. "Gross. Why does this taste liike Cheerios?"

Will rolled his eyes and pointed to a bed in the cornor. "Go. You're gonna drop in 10 seconds."

"Annoying doctor boyfriends..." Nico muttered, trudging over and collasping on the cot.

"B-boyfriend?" Leah stared.

"Yeah, they're the second cutest at camp next to Percabeth." Mitchell grinned, hopping off his own cot. "ANyways, thanks Will. See you guys later." He headed out.

Leah could only stare in shock after him."Uh...Will, who's Nico's godly parent?"

"Hades, god of the Underworld and death."

"And...Apollo represents...?"

"Healing, the sun, music, prophecy, archery..."

Will ended up catching Leah as she collapsed from shock. "I should really work on the timing." he muttered, lying his sister down on a vacant bed.

**To be continued...maybe...or not...XD**


	16. When Percy Gets Picked Up for Thxgiving

**Disclaimer: I ain't Rick**

**I know this has been done a lot. But do I care? Nope. Enjoy-here's my take on it! **

**I know this is totally out of timeline order. But it's fanfic. It will work.**

**Reviews and stuff thanks :)**

Angelica (mortal girl)'s POV

It was the last day before Thanksgiving break.

And I was anythign but thankful.

My longtime crush, Percy Jackson, had ignored me all year. And I was actually trying this time. Not like last year, when I'd just stood on the sidelines and waited until it was too late-aka when he had that family emergency thing for like the whole year. And came back with a girlfriend. Who looked amazing, I should add.

And she wasn't dumb. She was the smartest person in Goode.

Annabeth had gone off to Chicago a week ago. Something about her own family emergency. I secretly hoped she'd come back with her own boyfriend. One not named Percy Jackson.

I stood out on the curb with my friends, waiting for Percy to come out. I wanted to invite him to my family's Thanksgiving. Or rather, Friendsgiving. By now he'd probably given up on Annabeth. Or so I hoped.

And then he was there. Walking down the steps of Goode on his own, for once skipping swim team practice. Not that he needed it. He was amazing without practice. He was the whole reason we hadn't lost a match since last school year.

I went right up to him. "Hey Percy, my family's having a Freindsgiving dinner tomorow, and I wanted ot know if you'd come with me?" I put on my best, most dazzling smile, and flirted with my eyes.

Percy looked surprised, but shook his head. "Sorry, Angelica. I'm heading out to California, go join some..distant cousins, you could call them. It's the first THanksgiving we're doing a double-camp feast since August, and now that everything's more settled we want to have some fun and realax."

"You're not even spending it wiht your own parents?" I asked, deisbelivingly.

"Nope, my mom and stepdad are actually going to my stepdad's family's THanksgiving." he shrugged.

"When are you leaving?" I asked, disappointedly. I could feel my friends throwing a pity party for me behind my back.

Percy now grinned. "Right about...now." he said, just as a van labeled Delphi Strawberry Farm pulled into the parking lot.

Actually, there were 3 vans, but two stayed out on the street. Which was kind of weird but whatever.

The one that pulled into the parking lot rolled to stop in front of us. Almost immediately, the driver sidee door swung open and an angry-looking brunnette jumped out.

"Prissy, get into the driver's seat right now or else I'm maiming you." she growled.

Percy seemed unfazed. "How come you were driving, Clarisse? I thought Argus or Jules Albert usually drive?"

The pasanger window rolled down, and an Italian boy with very emo attire poked his head out. "Will's not letting me call him up. And Argus is driving the van with the majority of Cabins 20, 11, and 5. And Miranda."

I wondered how 3 whole cabins of people could fit in one van but didn't push it.

The blond hair of another boy peeked over the ravan hair of the first boy. "C'mon, we're gonna be late! Reyna and Frank are gonna organize a round of War Games before dinner if we have time and we're doing a campfire too!"

"Wait, guys, hold up. Who's your friend, Prissy?" Clarisse asked.

Percy glanced over, as if just remembering me. "Oh yeah, um, guys, this is Angelica, one of my classmates. Angelica meet-wait, who's in this van?"

"Everyone, out!" Clarisse yanked open the side door and at least 13 teenagers tumbled out. Some looked annoyed, some looked dazed, and one was trying to flirt with me instantly.

"Hey, hottie. You're looking g-OW, Callie!"

"Stop flirting with everyone, you have a girlfriend. Me." Callie scolded the Latino loveelf.

Percy snickered. "Angelica, these are my friends, Clarisse, Will," the blond boy waved over the emo kid's head, "Nico, who's actually my cousin," the emo boy scowled, "Jason, another cousin, and Piper," Another blond with glasses and a girl that I recognized as the daughter of Tristen McLean (my favorite actor, who is totallly hot by the way!), "Travis and Katie, and Travi's not-twin-brother Conner," Two almost-identical boys and a brunette girl waved, "Clarisse's boyfriend, Chris," a much taller boy that had the same mischievious eyes as Conner and Travis, "Lou Ellen and Cecil," a girl with weirdly purple eyes and another mischeivious-eyed boy, "Grover, Leo, and Calypso." Percy finished, gesturign to a teen with crutches and the Latino loveelf and his extremely good-looking girlfriend.

"Angelica, eh? Derived from the word Angel, right? Hey di Angelo, doens't your name come from that word too?" Chris asked.

Nico glared. "Shut. Up. Rodriguez. I don't care if your girlfriend is a good fighter or not, and I'm more then happy to bash you over hte head for that."

"Which you won't be doing, because you recently ran into Thalia's pine-" Will started,

"-and my wonderful sister is still really mad about that and probably wouldn't mind, oh, I don't know, sticking your finger into a socket or something for doing so. You kinda left a dent." Jason finished.

"We got it on video. We'll get the Revenge of Thalia on there too." Travis snickered, which made Katie slap him.

"Ok, let's just get moving. Nice meeting you, Angelica, have a great THanksgiving! Percy, you're driving to the next rest stop and then Nico acan call up Jules-Albert on the way so we don't have to listen to music from Aquaman or 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea or Atlantis: THe Last Empire or something." Piper cut in. "Besides, we still have to pick up Annabeth."

I fellt my heart die when Percy's face lit up at Annabeth's name. Guess they were still dating after all.

"Alright, fine. See you later, Angelica." he waved, taking CLarisse's place in the driver's seat. I swore I heard him mutter something about "having the cleaning harpies drive" but dismissed it and faked happiness as the teens piled back into the van and drove off again.

And as I did, I noticed my shoes were gone. Which made no sense since I'd never lifted my feet off the gorund.

That was really weird. But was was weirder was that I saw them lying on the steps to the entrance to Goode.

Huh. Strange.

Just like the rest of Percy Jackson.


	17. Paul's Family and a Demigod Pit Stop

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, therefore, I do not own his stuff.**

**Don't remember who asked for this but here you go. It's been bouncing in my head for a month now and I finally stopped getting sidetracked.**

Paul's famil had come to visit (and stay for the weekend) at the Jackson-Blofis apartment. Something my mom hadn't warned me about. Which meant that when Annabeth, Nico, Will, Jason, Piper, and I came in through the front door meaning to grab some cookies (and some ofmy stuff) before making a trip to New Rome, we got a bit of a shock at the amount of people in the apartment.

My mom noticed us standing in the doorway, and immediately dropped verything to rush over. "Percy! Annabeth! Nico! And you brought friends! Wait, let me guess." She stepped back from hugging me to take a god look at Will, Jason, and Piper. "Will, Jason, and Piper, right?"

They nodded. My mom squashed them into hugs. "Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you!'

An older woman cleared her throat from behind my mom. "Sally, who are these people?"

My mom composed herself. "Oh dear, I didn't introduce you all! Paul's family came to visit, you see." she told me and my friends, then turned to the older woman. "Mrs. Blofis, this is my son, Percy, and some of his friends, cousins, and girlfriend. I'm guessing you came by for snacks on the way to California?" she asked us.

Annabeth nodded. "And to pick up Percy's stuff. His cabin is such an absolute mess and we're a little short on time since we only have the weekend, so we decided to just grab stuff from his room like the overnight bag I packed him."

"And cookies." Nico added.

Piper rolled her eyes. "That's seriously all you can think about. For the last hour."

"THey're good!"

"Yes, well, anyways, BLofis family, meet my son, Percy, his girlfriend Annabeth, his friends Will and Piper, and his cousins, Jason and Nico. Percy and friends, meet Paul's family, Mrs. Blofis, Paul's brother Peter, his wife Laurie, and their kids, Conner and Alyssa, who are 16 and 14." my mom quickly introduced.

My friends and I gave awkward waves.

"Hey, isn't Conner Stoll also 16?" Piper asked.

"Piper, Conner Stoll is currently at camp, being an absolutely terrifyingly terrific role model for Julia and Alicia. His last name is most definitely not Blofis." Jason said.

"I think Leo's rubbing off on you, Piper." Will muttered.

Annabeth cleared her throat awkwardly. "So, uh...I'm gonna get Percy's stuff, because he'll start chatting with his goldfish if he tries looking for the bag." She hurried off down the hallway.

"I'll get the cookies." Nico called, running off to the kitchen. Will quickly followed, to make sure Nico wouldn't eat everything before it got to the car, much less New Rome.

That left Jason, Piper, and I standing in the entrance facing the Blofis family.

Conner spoke up first. "So you know another Conner?"

Jason nodded, adjusting his glasses as he did so. "Yeah."

More awkward silence.

"Why are you going to California?" Peter BLofis asked at last.

"Monthly reunion. Some of our friends live in California, so we take turns driving out. It's our turn this week." Piper explained.

Alyssa looked at her curiiously. "You're Tristen McLean's daughter, right?"

Piper nodded. Alyssa's eyes grew wide. Definitely a fangirl.

Mrs. Blofis' eyes also grew wide-for a different reason. "That man? I simply cannot believe that you let your stepson in this sort of compnay! Do you know what kinds of movies that-that-person has been in?" she screeched to Paul. "That girl is exactly like her father, I can see it in her eyes!"

Piper huffed. "I don't choose what my father does. Don't j judge a book by it's cover. I hate the paparazzi, thanks."

Jason nodded. "Same thing here. Don't mention my last name if you ever meet my sister, she and our mother? Yeah, didn't end well."

"Life of a movie star ain't pitch perfect alright." Leo's squeeky voice jumped in.

Mrs. Blofis sputtered as Leo Valdez started putting the doorknob back together. "Wha...?!"

"Don't worry, I've done this before. Also, you guys took wayyyyy too long. Callie's gone down to the cornrner shop so I came up."

I sighed. Jason facepalmed. Piper rolled her eyes skywards. Leo just grinned. "Oh cool, you didn't tell me you guys were meeting the family too! Hi, I'm Leo Valdez, the super-sized McSizzle, supreme commander of the Argo II, and bad boy supreme." he announced, sticking out a hand.

Peter Blofis looked nervous about shaking Leo's han, but did so out of politeness. "Er, pleased to meet you?"

"Paul..." Mrs. Blofis glared at Paul, who flinched and raised his hands in surrender.

"They're all from Percy's camp for dyslexic and ADHD kids." he explained.

Annabeth and my mom came out form my room with a medium-sized duffel. "What's taking Wil and Nico so long?" Annabeth asked.

"nico keeps trying to eat the cookies." WIll replied, hauling a protesting NIco with one hand and a box of cookies in the other. "SOmeone take the cookies? I need both hands."

Jason took the cookies. Nico pouted.

"Wow, he's worse then Kelp Head about them. They must be good." Piper observed.

"Yeah, well, let's get going before Callie comes back to a deserted car. Nice meeting everyone, bye Paul, love you Mom." I said, opening the door.

My mom stepped forward. "Hold up Percy."

I turned. "What?"

"Don't speak to your mother like that!" Laurie started to scold, but my mom hushed her.

"YOu have Mr. B's number, right?"

Annnabeth nodded and waved her phone.

"Will has his first aid suppies?"

"As always." Will smirked.

"and you promise you aren't going off to one of your "big events" or going to run into too much trouble?"

Me and my friends shrugged at that. "Hopefully not."

My mom smiled. "Then have fun, I expect you to not cause too much trouble."

"What counts as too much?" Leo asked. Jason punched him with his free hand.

"Nothing serious. preferably no blowing up school gyms, buses, or anything. Definitely no last-minute trips to the other side of the world, and try not to make certain step-parents too angry." Paul answered.

"Will try, ok, bye!" I waved, and me and my friend sheaded out the door.

As we left, I heard Mrs. Blofis ask, "What do you mean blowing up buses and schools?"

Annabeth poked me. "Good thing he didn't mention the volcano or how you've crashed your own funeral before."

"You what?" Jason stared at me.

I grinned. "I'll tell you on the way to Camp Jupiter."

**Reviews, please.**

gave


	18. Graveyards and Jailbreaks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. R's stuff. That's weird.**

Nico glared defiantly at the officer in front of him. "So I was hanging around a cemetary. WHat's wrong with that?"

The officer pursed her lips. "It is 1 in the morning. You claim to have been there since 10. You state no reason for being there. You're also underage. You also said that you can't call your dad and that yur mother is dead. Which means that you've broken several laws. THere is also no record of you, except at a school called Westover Hall, which was dated 4 years ago."

"Because four years ago I moved to New York."

"No records, anywhere." the officer repeated.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Look, just give me a phone or something so I can call my camp director."

"You don't live with your father?"

"I do. Just not at the moment, and it's none of your buisness why." Nico was geting annoyed.

The officer got a phone. "Keep it on speaker."

Nico quickly dialed Camp Half-Blood's phone number. Or rather, the Delphi Strawberry Farm number.

The phone rang almost a minue before someone picked up. "Hello there, this is Delphi Strawberry Farm. Why in the name of Hades are you calling us at midnight?"

Nico groaned. "The question is, why are you in Mr. B's office at midnight. Actually, wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know what you, Jason, and Leo are doing. Can you just get Mr. Brunner on the line, or Mr. D?'

"What's the magic word?" Percy's voice teased.

"Perseus Jackson, I do not care if Will goes balistic, I swear I will personally maim you, then bring you back and do it all over again. Or get Thalia over. Just get Mr. B or Mr. D." Nico growled.

"Oh, hey Nico. Yeah, sure, minute-LEO DON'T-" THe line cut off.

Nico facepalmed. "Idiots."

The poliece offcier raised an eyebrow. "Who are the people you just spoke to?"

"The guy who all but insisted I come to Delphi. Also known as the guy who's a giant seaweed brain."

The phone rang before the officer could say anything. "Hello?" NIco asked.

"Nico. Where are you." Chiron's voice asked through the speakerphone.

"Police station in New Orleans. Apparantly I'm not supposed to hang around graveyeards even though I always do."

A long sigh. "I'll send Jason, Will, and Annabeth over. Don't go anywhere. And don't do anything life-threatening." The phone went dead again.

Nico handed it back to the officer. "Oh great, Will's gonna screech." he muttered, alhtough he was glad that it wasn't, say, the Stolls coming.

**(linebreak)**

An hour later, a tired-looking Annabeth, an even-more-tired Will, and a very alert Jason came into the station. Nico was waiting on a hard plastic chair, refusing to answer any questions.

Jason took one look at Nico and punched him in the arm. "Great job, cuz. So why hasn't Hazel gotten her "Nico's-in-trouble" feeling and called us yet?"

Annnabeth sighed and went o speak with the officers while Will crashed on the chair next to Nico, who was wondering how believable it would be to the officers that 3 blonds were here for the Italin boy. And none were 21 yet, either.

Very believable, apparantly, because even without Piper and her charmspeak, the officers let him go, but not before he agreed not to do it again. Which was impossible because he lived in a literally graveyard in the Underworld.

Needless to say, it was probably a good thing the officers hadn't seen the large amount of Happy Meal boxes in the trash can at the cemetary, or that the grave was already back to normal. Because really, no one needed to know about Nico and how he liked solving murder mysteries.

Some things were better left unsaid and unknown.


	19. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick's stuff. That would be weird.**

**Hey all, sorry for being away, life happened. Anyways here's a couple of scenarios involving "PJO/HoO Characters Getting Kidnapped". I'm also working on a Kane Chronicles one and a Magnus Chase one so here's the first part-PJO and HoO characters getting kidnapped!**

**(Note: not all characters included)**

**1: Annabeth Gets Kidnapped**

Percy: you were kidnapped? You were only gone half an hour!

Annabeth: yes and the kidnappers are also now rotting in jail. *slurps smoothie*

(Repeat with Jason and Piper for "Piper Gets Kidnapped")

**2: Nico Gets Kidnapped**

Percy: Oh wait but that already happened. Wait it happened again? He's sitting right there i-

Will:...Oh gods how did he shadow travel with a chair while being tied up? He's not supposed to do that Underworld-y stuff!

**3\. Frank Gets Kinapped**

Hazel: Frank...you're a snake. Why are you a snake?

Frank: Don't worry about it. I just terriried some kidnappers.

**4\. Percy Gets Kidnapped**

Kidnappers: If your gal and family don't pay up we're killing you

Percy: Get in line, guys.

Kidnappers: What?

Percy: *counting on fingers* Let's see, you're like the 25th or 26th in line, not counting the minor monsters that want my head.

Kidnappers: ...?

Percy: Also I can't die because my girlfriend and mom would kill me if I did.

*door flies open*

*The Seven, Grover, Tyson, Nico, Reyna, Thalia, the 12th Legion, Camp Half-Blood, Ella*

Annabeth: Told you guys it wasn't Hera that kidnapped him this time. Now stop playing around Seaweed Brain.

Percy: I wasn't playing around! *proceeds to make pipes burst and attacks kidnappers with water shot at high preasure*


	20. Griefstruck

**Disclaimer: i don't own the canon stuff. Otherwise why would I write fanfiction, if I owned the stuff wouldn't it just become canon?**

**What on earth is this I have no idea why I just started writing this-**

May Castellon had just finished cleaning up all those boxes of moldy sandwiches and Kool-Aid when the doorbell rang.

She practicaly ran to open it. She remembered enough, just enough from when she'd been cursed, to know that Luke was still alive.

But upon opening the door she was met with a tall, blond-haired girl with grey eyes. Definitely not Luke.

"May Castellon?" She asked.

May gulped. "Y-Yes?"

THe girl looked ready to cry. "Ms. Castellon, I'm so sorry...I'm Annabeth Chase, a..friend...of Luke...I'm sorry but I came to tell you that Luke is dead. He was hosting Kronos and he defeated him but-" She could barely speak at this point.

May engulfed the girl in a hug. No words needed to be said.

Luke was dead. Her baby boy was dead and never coming home.

In the process, he'd died a hero. May knew, just knew, he would make Elysium. She might get to see him again.

But right now her thoughts were mostly taken over by Luke and the girl in front of him. A friend, she'd said. She looked a little young for him-possibly a sibling-

No. A child of Athena, probably. Someone who'd known him, from Camp or elsewhere.

She'd known him well. Better then May did, just as much as she wished she did.

So May let her into her home. And when Annabeth was ready, she told the mother of Luke Castellon what had happened to Luke.


	21. Intro to the Demigods(p1)

**Disclaimer: I dont own the fandom. I also dont own the plot idea, that goes to the writer of something i saw online. That got reposted on Instagram**

"So you're saying there's a whole conspiracy thing now?" Will asked.

A large group of demigods were sitting in the rec room of the Big House, with an IM hovering to one side. The Greeks were sitting around the Ping-Pong table (clockwise; Grover, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Will, Rachel, Thalia, Leo, and Calypso, and their Roman friends in the IM were sitting in the Senate's large hall (Reyna, Frank, and Hazel). Magnus, Sam, and Alex had been invited to sit in as well and were sitting in the corner, where Nico often kept looking. A few more campers were also in the mix (but didn't really need to be named for this story). None, even Leo, looked very cheerful. (Chiron was busy greeting a few new campers)

"So just because I made some cool demigod-style cellphones we're in trouble. Great." Leo grumbled.

"Let's just go over what they've got and you can all decide for yourselves." Annabeth suggested. "Right, so apparantly a bunch of people went looking and found out that Percy, Grover, and I were mixed up with some kidnapping thing and they also noticed Percy was the guy that blew up the St. Louis Arch. Then they found out that Percy and Rachel knew each other and that a bunch of my family died in mysterious ways-Magnus was in the newspapers for dying by being blown up, his mom died by wolf attack in the heart of Boston, Uncle Randolph's whole family dead. And Alex is from the Fierro family, so that made headlines too, kind of. Hard not to ignore."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment. Not really, anyways. Anyways, a lot of us have skipepd classes and ran off for random periods of time-Percy during finals, Sam practically every other week, and so on. We all pretty much have only one parent, or none at all. That are alive, anyways. And, well, I guess they went through our social media pages and started seeing that we had all these group pics and normally people like us don't usually mix. Piper is Tristen McLean's daughter. Thalia and Jason, also Hollywood kids and both of you guys disappeared from view no less and then randomly appeared 14 years later. Reyna and Hylla disappeared from their home in Puerto Rico with little trace, Nico's got almost no records anywheres-though that's kind of fixed with Westover Hall but not really-Will's the son of a famous Texan singer, Leo's got a record, Hazel's not even on the map, not within the last 60 years anyways. Some old-timers actually recognized you, apparently they think the New Orleans "witch girl" went into hiding, had some kids, and you just look a lot like the Hazel they knew and you don't have records because of it." Annabeth addressed this to Hazel, who blushed and groaned before cussing in Latin.

"And so forth, I'm guessing." Jason frowned.

"Yep."

"And the conspiracy is..?"

"That we're in some secret organization or something. There's a lot of theories."

"The Mist will cover it, though, right?" Percy asked.

"Usually. But..." Thalia trailed off.

Reyna finished for her. "This is big, Percy. We could manipulate the Mist but it would be a large-scale thing and might not even be enough. It's all already out there."

"So what do we do?" Alex twirled her wire around, coming close to loping off Rachel's hair. Rachel glared at her, then turned back to face the others.

Frank frowned. "We could...clear up any traces?"

"Too much work and they already have the pieces of evidence, they just have to put it together." Will said. "I talked to my mom earlier, she said it's everywhere. Even if we manged to get all of it off people have copies, they'd have printed stuff out and filed it away just in case."

"Well that's not gonna work then. Anyone else got ideas?" Magnus asked.

"We play dumb and just say we met online and stuff?" Percy asked.

"I mean we could always confuse them more..." Alex said, a bit of an evil glint in her eye.

Annabeth and Reyna exchanged looks as Annabeth threw in a drachna to keep the call going.

Leo fiddled with a brass screwdriver. "I could hack the internet?"

"No. Remember what happened last time? With our YouTube channel? Which we need to do a video for, by the way." Rachel reminded him. "That's one of hte reasons-"

Jason shot up. "That's it!"

"What?" Percy asked.

"We do a series of videos explaining how we met...and we say the truth. But a white lie truth." Jason grinned.

"Explain." Will leaned in. "I want to hear details."

"Well, here's a rough draft..." Jason started talking. Soon, heads were bobbing, arrangements were made, and when Chiron came back an hour later the room had been vacanted save for Nico, Will, and Will's brother, Austin, who were filming something in the corner.

**Check out the Demigods Youtube fanfic I have in the next few days, you'll see a few "videos" soon...**


	22. Announcement (will be deleted later)

**(This will be removed when the story is off the hiatus list. I am aware personal announcements not heading a chapter are on the no-no list but I don't believe in leaving people hanging for so long with no updates, since it'll be a while)**

**Hey guys! Just a quick announcement that this fic will be updated between now and the end of the year. Hopefully.**

**I'm currently very busy and working on other fics (Which I'll list below-not all are on this site though) and will get to updating this fic when I'm satisfied with my progress and get motivation again. ToA has me a bit shook and I want things to sink in to the point where I don't have to put spoiler warnings everywhere.**

**Anyways list of fics I'm working on actively at the moment: (those with a * are exclusively not on this site)**

~ Choosing Paths (A Harry Potter-based collab between StupidOneShots and I that I promise gets way better and much more hilarious)

~ Fatechangers * (A crossover fic that is purely Minecraft and nothing like my usual fic styles)

~ A Demigod in a Mortal Sleepaway Camp (PJO/HoO AU fic)

~ PJO/HoO Oneshots (updates periodicaly)

~ Unnamed Avatar fic, unpublished for now *

~ PJO/HoO Song Parodies (Updates occassionally)

~ The Demigods Youtubers fanfic (also periodical updates when I get inspired)

**Again sorry for disappearing. I do plan to finish this fic, I just don't want everyone to have to use their reviews asking for me to come back and continue-I have plans and I won't stop till I reach the end even if it takes years. Which it probably will.**

**Also was no one gonna mention I mistyped a word completely in the sumary?**


End file.
